the_rodfellows_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Zander
''Zander & Zayden's Joyride ''is an animated short film by Dan P. Lyons and Pip Pip that will be made to promote ''The Rodfellows Movie''. It will also premiere on November 25, 2020 with the release of the said film along with another animated short film, Star Struck. Synopsis Zander asks Zayden to check out the car he purchased and go out with him on a test drive. Once on the road, things go terribly wrong when the two race with other drivers, get drunk, and have other misadventures. This ultimately results in them being arrested. Plot Zayden gets bored, and his brother Zander comes into the room and introduces him to his new car. Zayden likes it, and they begin to drive it and go on an epic adventure. While driving, Zander turns on the car's TV, and begins to watch it while driving. But nothing good is on, so they keep changing channels. But when they get to a channel that shows Weegee, they begin screaming. Zayden begs Zander to change the channel, but he can't, the TV won't let him. So Zayden has to take the TV and throw it out the window. Once that's over, they stop at a red light. When at the light, Ronald the Purple Cat stops next to him and distracts Zander by sounding his La Cucaracha horn. The light then turns yellow and Ronald and Zander get ready for action, but Zayden doesn't know what's going on. When the light turns green they begin street racing. Ronald starts throwing bombs but misses. Then he throws lamp oil which hits the tires of Zander's car, causing it to slide. Zander accidentally hits Choc crossing the road. Zander bumps into the back of Ronald's car. Ronald then throws another bomb, this time he hits Zander's car. Ronald flips them upside down as he speeds away. But he soon hits the back of a school bus full of kids and gets stuck underneath the bus, causing the schoolchildren to scream. Ronald's car blows up under the school bus. Zayden then says "I won!", but Zander says "You didn't do anything". Later that night, they stop at Sargon's Pub. Zander leaves Zayden in the car and says "I could use a drink". Zayden waits in the car for three hours and falls asleep. When Zander gets back, he is completely drunk. He says "My bro. This piece is, my true dinner... The two chipmunks of... of... (drinks some more) we..." Zayden is all like "What?" Zander asks "You...you want a...a... A drink?" Zayden says "Sure." and drinks. The drunken Zander starts the car. The two drunk chipmunks go on a drunken adventure. Drunk Zayden plays a game of PacMan, and Zander tells him to get the fruit since you get more points for it, but Zayden refuses to get it because there's a ghost in that spot. Since Zander is drunk he drives onto the wrong lane. A car comes and honks at him, which makes Zander move onto the right lane. He flips off the driver and says "Fuck you, faggot!". While still drunk driving, Zander plays a game of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on his Nintendo Switch. They drive extremely fast, and pass a parked police car. This makes the latter give chase. Zander drives in circles, but the police car keeps following. They go back on the road, and the police car catches up, and both start hitting each other's cars. They head to an edge of a cliff. While the two drunk chipmunks aren't paying attention to where they're going by still playing their video games, they hit a tree on the edge of the cliff, reducing The King's new car to pieces. This causes them to stop. Both Zander and Zayden continue to play their video games. The cop, Judy Hopps, walks up to the car and says "This is called a hustle, sweetheart.". Zander pauses his game and tells her "Go fuck yourself.", and continues to play his game. Judy Hopps takes out a nightstick, and hits Zander in the head with it, knocking him out. Judy Hopps then goes up to Zayden, who continues to play PacMan. Judy Hopps takes it out of his hands and throws it onto the ground, breaking it, then grabs Zayden's arm and breaks it. The two of them then get taken to jail. Zayden sings "Suicide is painless" as they are in their cell. Then Zander jumps for joy next to a Chevrolet logo. Voice Cast * Brian Coukis - Zander * Pip Pip - Zayden * TBA - Ronald the Purple Cat Trivia * The short is based on the YTP, "The King Gets a Car" by 64marjo64